


Courtship

by Melime



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Allergies, Courtship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: The proper way to do things meant starting courtship before one made falling into the target of one’s attention’s bed into a habit, but that seemed like a rather dull way to proceed.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alfer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfer/gifts).
  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Cortejo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239066) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Prompt: adoribull + flowers

There was a proper way to do things, rules to follow; some he liked, some he didn’t, which mostly but not perfectly translated into ‘some he followed, some he didn’t’. Courtship in particular always held a certain attraction to him, with its coded messages and symbols and gift giving. It was a calculated artform full of intrigue, but still held a somewhat low death toll. Of course, the proper way also meant starting courtship before one made falling into the target of one’s attention’s bed into a habit, but that seemed like a rather dull way to proceed.

Courting Bull was… complicated. His tastes made it hard to find a gift that was adequate for these purposes, as something like a dawnstone greatsword was probably not an appropriate gift to start courtship (a third or fourth gift, maybe, as having one commissioned already showed a greater level of commitment). This was how Dorian settled for flowers, carefully arranged to convey a hidden message he was sure Bull would have no trouble interpreting.

Which would have been fine, if it wasn’t for one small detail that he had overlooked: his debilitating allergies. As far as courtship went, needing to be taken to the medical tent by the one he was courting would probably be classified as a failure, but, somehow, it was hard to see it like this when it awarded Dorian the possibility of being carried around in Bull’s large, muscled arms.


End file.
